Hatake Kakashi's Secret: His Mask
by FreeZing.-In.-Flames
Summary: In this short story, the three try to see what's under Kakashi's mask after utter failure in ep 101! A humorous story! Please R&R!


Hatake Kakashi's mask.

Ello! Welcome to another Naruto story. I am making mini stories in order to sharpen myself up for some bigger Naruto fics I'm gonna be writing. I wrote a 120 paged story once with size 10 arial font but it got deleted when my computer got system restored. I tried writing and never found it fun! Read my Kakashi and Naruto Friendly Bonds story too. Hope ya enjoy! Oh by the way, I know there are a couple stories with Kakashi and his little mask mystery but this is a one shot, funny one which leads off track from the title a bit! Silly Naruto!

---------------------------------

It was a calm day in Konoha village. Naruto seemingly failed once to see under Kakashi's mask. He got his wish! Another mask. Sadly, Naruto wanted to see Kakashi's face not another mask. Naruto first found Sakura, who was walking down a sidewalk.

"Okay you know when we failed to get Kakashi's stupid mask off?" Naruto said.

"Yeaaahhhh?" Sakura said.

"Well I got a new plan! Are ya listening!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uhuh..." Sakura said leaning in.

"We light his face on fire!" Naruto said and gave a stupid smile.

Sakura facevaulted. (A anime type falling over, usually when something stupid occurs)

"NARUTO WE CAN'T LIGHT KAKASHI-SENSEI'S FACE ON FIRE!" Sakura roared.

Sasuke was walking by and Sakura immediatly grabbed his attention.

"Sasuke, honey, tell Naruto lighting Kakashi's face on fire isn't a way to remove his mask." Sakura said.

"I don't take orders from stupid mindless dumb girls. Buuut... your right. That would probably scorch his face, even if it did work his face would be burnt. But... I'm still curious... I guess..." Sasuke said.

"Well! We could knock him out with a fish!" Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed. "Well... we need a distraction then some bait."

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Bonehead... we need to distract Kakashi-Sensei and remove the mask." Sasuke said.

"Oh come on! He might have another mask under! Let's just light it on fire!" Naruto whined.

"You honestly think that'll work?" Sakura said.

"Whatever..." Sasuke said.

"Let's try and get him to eat something!" Naruto said.

"Again? No no... that won't work..." Sasuke said.

"Well... why don't we take his dirty books then blackmail him to get him to pull his mask up." Sakura said.

"Wow! That would actually work Sakura!" Naruto praised.

Plan one started to commence.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura hid in bushes. They snuck into Kakashi's apartment. They looked for his dirty magazines. Nearly an hour passed.

"He could get back any minute hurry!" Sakura pressured Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto sighed and put his elbow on a picture causing it to fall down, smash over Naruto's head and a bunch of Make Out Paradise novels sat in a cubby behind it.

"Nice work Naruto!" Sakura said.

Sakura and Sasuke collected the novels.

"Help me..." Naruto said with glass shards stuck in his eyes.

Sakura yanked him up and they all hid.

The door creaked open. Kakashi entered. He went over to his picture, looked behind it then started shaking.

"I'M GOING TO KILL WHOEVER STOLE MY NOVELS!" Kakashi blasted.

"Holy shit he's gonna kill us!" Naruto whispered.

"..." Sasuke said.

Naruto came from under the couch and ran into the kitchen with Kakashi's novels. The others were confused but they followed him. Kakashi gasped as his precious models dangled from Naruto's hands RIGHT over the stove which was roaring with flames.

"Show us what's under your mask, show us your face, or your dirty books get burned!" Naruto laughed.

"Not a bad plan!" Sakura said.

Kakashi panted but then grabbed Sakura and turned the other part of the stove on.

"Give me back my books or I burn Sakura's hair off!" Kakashi yelled.

"Noooo!" Sakura cried.

"Kakashi, think you could just do it for the hell of it?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke help!" Sakura cried.

Naruto payed little attention to the pleading Sakura.

Suddenly Naruto got knocked over. A duplicate Kakashi knocked Naruto down and got the books!

Kakashi dropped Sakura but inevitably, it was on the stove which was still running.

SIZZZZZZZZZLLLEEEE...

Sakura's shirt was burned off and her hair was burnt.

She blushed uncontrollably and put her arms over her chest and ran right out of Kakashi's apartment.

Kakashi looked over where Naruto and Sasuke was and they were gone.

An hour later...

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto regrouped after Plan A failing.

"I say we spray him in water... or go to his washing room and shrink the mask so when he puts it on it rips so he can't wear one!" Sakura said.

"I don't think he ever washes it..." Naruto said.

"Ewww!" Sasuke yelled.

"How about we ambush him and punch him and go for his mask... full frontal assault..." Sasuke offered.

"We could try that. We tried blackmailing... hmm..." Naruto said.

About 10 minutes later they were stationed in some trees. Kakashi was going to the Make Out Paradise exclusive store. Naruto was in a pine tree with a pine needle in his ass. Sasuke was in a rose bush, and Sasuke was in a cherry blossom tree.

"One... two... three!" Sasuke yelled.

They lunged out of the trees. Sasuke landed on Kakashi's mid section of his body. Sakura tackled his legs making him unstable and Naruto got a hold of his neck and tugged on his mask.

Kakashi squirmed around a bit till he shook his leg trying to get Sakura off like a bunch of cats had clawed into his skin and wouldn't let go. Kakashi punched Naruto in the face.

"Ouch!" Naruto said.

Naruto got a firm grip on Kakashi's mask, started to lift it up it was about to snap! BAM! Kakashi purposely fell on his back, causing both Sasuke and Naruto to hit the pavement. Sakura, who was on the front part of his legs was still on. She climbed up his legs, to his chest and grabbed his mask. Kakashi grabbed her by her leg and threw her off into some grass.

Naruto and Sasuke kept hanging on. Kakashi kept squirming.

Finally Naruto jumped off purposely.

"Naruto what are you---" Sasuke paused.

"Shadow Doppelgangers!" Naruto yelled.

About 10 Naruto's jumped on Kakashi yanking him to the ground. They pinned him. Sakura walked over. Tug, tug, smack. Kakashi's mask was off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" They all yelled in unison.

Kakashi's face was a fish!

Kakashi stood behind them.

"Like fish Kakashi?" Kakashi said.

They all were confused.

Kakashi walked off.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked very annoyed and Sakura looked just as confused as Naruto.

Naruto charged in front of Kakashi. He raised his eyebrow slightly. Naruto then did Sexy Jutsu! He made 1000 of them.

"Now! Your going to have a nosebleed and your mask will burst off!" The female Naruto's all said.

Silence...

Kakashi kept walking to the store. Naruto unmerged and turned off the sexy jutsu.

"What...? Why didn't it work?" Naruto exclaimed.

"He's already a pervert you idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

Sakura lost a lot of her hair. Naruto and Sasuke needed back treatment, plus their shirts were torn.

"I give up!" Naruto yelled. He ran in front of Kakashi and so did the others.

"What's under your mask... what does your face look like!" Naruto exclaimed begging.

"Oh! All you had to do was ask!" Kakashi said and he smiled.

Kakashi kept walking.

They all facevaulted in unison and ran in front of him again.

"Aren't you gonna do it!" They all yelled.

"Uhh, you could've asked, but I didn't say I would do it." Kakashi smiled secretly and gave his cheery eye expression.

They all were silent.

"BACK TO SQUARE 1!" Naruto yelled.

"Sasuke... Sakura..." Naruto signaled.

Sakura pulled out matches and Sasuke pulled out lighter fluid. Each had a smirk on their face. Naruto held up a camera.

Kakashi's one visible eye widened.

"GET HIM!" Naruto roared.

Kakashi ran for his life from the three lunatics trying to burn his face off. Will anybody ever see what's under Kakashi's mask? Who knows. But these three simpletons will try!

The End

---------------------------

Last notes: These are just small stories to get warmed up for bigger ones. I got rusty, I stopped writing long stories --- stories at all, because my 120 paged masterpeice which I worked on for 6 months which was about Vampires and Humans got deleted because of my crappy computer! I'm getting my writing back in shape. Detail will be much better when I make full chaptered Naruto stories which I will be planning in the near future! I tried to make this as humorous as possible, considering it's 1:30 AM and I'm really tired... buuuuut, yeah. So anyways. R&R and check out my Kakashi and Naruto: Friendly Bonds story.

Adios!


End file.
